japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Rebecca Hawkins
Rebecca Hawkins aka Rebecca Hopkins in the Japanese version of the anime series. She is a supporting main character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters anime series. In the Japanese version, she is the American Duel Monsters champion in which was formerly held by Bandit Keith. But in the English version, she is the Intercontinental Champion. Rebecca is also the only granddaughter of Arthur Hawkins. She is twelve years old in the Japanese version, but in the English version, she is eight years old instead. Background Her birthday is a complete mystery. Rebecca is the only granddaughter of the famous professor Arthur Hawkins, an old North American friend of Yugi Muto's Japanese grandfather, Solomon Muto. Personality She was very rude and mean at first when meeting new people such as Yugi. She also looked down on ranks as second rank wasn't that important to her but she only cared about first place. She also use to talk to a stuff teddy bear that she calls Teddy. However she starts to be more kindly to Yugi and his friends. She even has a crush on him and fights Vivian Wong for his affection. Rebecca doesn't really seem to fight Tea for Yugi's affection as she can tell that Tea (in the Japanese version) has a crush on Yami Yugi. The only thing that she and Tea can agree on is that they both hate Vivian Wong. Appearance Her character design was overseen by Kazuki Takahashi. She has blue eyes, light blonde yellow hair and light pale skin. She use to wear her hair in two separate ponytails but now wears it completely out in the Waking of the Dragons arc. She also wears narrow eye glasses for the remainder of the anime series but also has her hair back in two ponytails. As seen in the Japanese version of the final episode. Abilities She is very smart for her age. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime)' Duelist Kingdom Saga Rebecca Hawkins encountered Yugi Muto as he returns from Duelist Kingdom. She accused Solomon of stealing her grandfather's prized "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" card and demanded that he Duel her for it, when asked about how she knew that Solomon "stole" the card, she replies that Keith Howard told her, although it can be presumed that Keith merely lied to her out of annoyance, indicating that she tried forcing the information out of him. As he was recently discharged from the hospital, Solomon cannot Duel, so Yugi dueled Rebecca in his place instead. While they dueled, Solomon recounted how he met Arthur, an archaeologist who believed that the ancient Egyptians played an ancient form of Duel Monsters. Arthur's colleagues laughed at his strange ideas, and he set out on an expedition with Solomon to find proof. They were trapped when a tomb caved in, and as there were only enough supplies for one person to live, they Dueled for them. Now, Yugi and Rebecca are fighting, card for card, the very same Duel, and Solomon claims he knows how it will end. Rebecca discarded various monsters to her Graveyard to power up her "Shadow Ghoul" monster, and Yugi conceded defeat. Rebecca demanded the card, but Solomon reveals it was destroyed. An angry Rebecca yelled at Solomon (unaware that it was really Seto Kaiba that destroyed it) until Arthur arrived, by telling her to behave. He showed Rebecca the card Yugi had drawn before he forfeited. That card was "Soul Release", which would have allowed Yugi to remove five monsters from her Graveyard, which would have weakened the "Shadow Ghoul" just enough for Yugi's "Dark Magician" to destroy it. Yugi admitted that he surrendered on purpose, just as his grandfather did to let Arthur take the last of the water that they had. When they were rescued, Arthur was so grateful that he gave his "Blue-Eyes" card to Solomon. After learning about the story, Rebecca quickly apologized for being mean to Yugi and not listening to his side of the story. Yugi say it was alright and gave Rebecca his "The Ties of Friendship" as a reminder of this lesson, which she kept ever since. Waking the Dragons Saga She and her grandfather both returned in the Waking the Dragons arc to help Yugi fight Doma and Dartz. Here Rebecca appears noticeably older looking and wearing eye glasses (to the point that everyone barely recognizes her) and is also in college, much to the shock of Yugi and the gang. She helped out by researching Dartz's Three Swordsmen and hacking into KaibaCorp's computer system to track the others via their Duel Disks. She also seemed to be slaving under the delusion that Yugi was her boyfriend (her "darling" in the Japanese version, a reference to Urusei Yatsura), something which made Téa Gardner jealous. This didn't seem to be a pretend crush as she was devastated when Yugi's soul was taken and tried to defeat Valon in vengeance, showing she had true feelings for Yugi. However, she and Duke were defeated by Valon easily. Later Yami Yugi apologized to her, and she said that to Yami Yugi that she won't forgive him for what happen to Yugi. She said to Yami Yugi, that he better bring Yugi back safely. She then helps Yami Yugi and Kaiba break in KaibaCorp to get something. She then wished Yami Yugi good luck for his duel with Dartz, while she say behind hoping that everything was alright. Grand Championship Saga After Dartz was defeated, the gang stayed with Rebecca and her grandfather for a little while. Rebecca then took part in the KC Grand Championship, where she defeats Chinese champion Vivian Wong and Abe the Monkey Man. She lost to Leon von Schroeder in the semi-finals which she's greatly upset about it, and she wanted a rematch with Yugi again. She spent the rest of the tournament cheering from the sidelines. She is absent after the tournament ended, while telling Yugi that she will Duel him again one day, and telling Téa (with a coy look) that she will miss her. Her appearance in this arc is different from her appearance in Waking the Dragons. She still keeps the short skirt, but wears long socks to cover her legs. She also wears a light blue top over a grey T-shirt and reverted back to having two pigtails. Ceremonial Battle Saga In the Japanese version of the final episode, Rebecca made her final appearance by hugging Yugi Muto at the airport while Tea glares at the scene. Quotes *No one touches my Yugi Relationships 'Teddie' 'Yugi Muto' 'Yami Yugi' 'Mokuba Kaiba' 'Seto Kaiba' 'Tea Gardner' Tristan Taylor Joey Wheeler Duke Devlin her grandfather Solomon Muto Vivan Wong Rafael Valon Mai Valentine Leon Von Schroeder Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *'Arthur Hawkins' (Grandfather) *'Yugi Muto' (Love Interest) Trivia *Her birthday is, and her bloodtype is. *Her favorite food is. While her least favorite food is. *She hates how Kaiba despises her for being a good hacker. *She calls Yugi "darling" in the Japanese version. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Kaori Tagami *'English' : Kerry Williams all information on Rebecca Hawkins came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Rebecca_Hawkins Gallery Yami Yugi with Rebecca.png|Rebecca mistakes Yami Yugi for Yugi Tumblr nv5mkgYQYo1rnpv40o2 540.png|Rebecca sees she hugged the wrong person Blame me.jpg|Rebecca blames Yami Yugi for what happened to Yugi She's right.jpg|Rebecca crying Tumblr nv5o9i87HR1rnpv40o2 540.png|Rebecca hears that Yami Yugi lose control with his temper Tumblr nvkibmKmVS1rnpv40o8 540.png|Rebecca crys after seeing how depressed Yami Yugi is without Yugi Rebecca 4.png|Rebecca during her duel with Valon Category:Characters Category:Females